Flightless Wings
by White Fire7
Summary: Dark Pit makes a decision that will change his life forever.


**Author's Note: Yep, even with all of the stuff I've lined up I'm back with more Kid Icarus. It's weird how easy it is to come up with this stuff. Anyway, be sure to leave a review when you're done! It helps me out.  
**

Dark Pit was having a bad day. No doubt about it, he was probably more miserable now than he had ever been in his life.

It hadn't been long ago. In fact, it had almost seemed like yesterday (For all he knew, it had been yesterday-being immortal makes you lose track of time). That was the day at the Rewind Spring, the day Pandora betrayed him and her powers left his body. He still remembered the painful feeling of all that power being sucked from his body into the magical water.

As a result, Dark Pit was as flightless as his overly cheery and optimistic counterpart. Without a goddess to grant him with the Power of Flight, he would be stuck on the ground forever.

_Maybe I'm being punished,_ he decided as he strolled along of the many beaches of the Overworld, _Punished for thinking I could really be better than..._

He kicked a huge chunk of sand over and scolded himself. _Idiot! The only difference between me and him is that he has a goddess to back him up._

That was when he realized how to get his flight back and defeat Pit once and for all. He needed a goddess to support him.

But who could he turn to now? Certainly not Palutena, who considered him reckless and destructive already. But if Medusa was dead, that only left...

_Oh great._

But Dark Pit knew that if he was going to defeat Pit, he couldn't be picky. She might be crazy, but he knew that no one else would be willing to help him more than Viridi.

He took a deep breath and focused on connecting his mind with Viridi's. One minute passed, then two...

No answer. Maybe she really didn't want to help him?

"Viridi!" he yelled. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"Maybe you should know better than to interrupt a goddess during her bath time." rang a sarcastic sort of voice through Dark Pit's head. "You're lucky that I decided not to fire a Reset Bomb at your head!"

"You mean I'm lucky because Pit-stain destroyed your depot and you still haven't gotten around to fixing it?" Dark Pit asked.

"N-no! why would it be-" Viridi stuttered. "It's just...you know what? Never mind. What is it you want?"

"I was going to ask you about something," said Dark Pit. "But I was kind of hoping we could talk somewhere more private. You know, where we won't risk the humans hearing us?"

"Of course." said Viridi. "There's nothing like humans to interrupt a perfectly good conversation. That's another thing I hate about them: They're all so annoyingly rude! If I had five hearts for every..."

"Yes, thank you, I get it." said Dark Pit. "Can we please get on with this?"

"A little rude ourselves, are we? I guess that's what you'd expect from Pit's opposite. Tell you what, I feel in a good mood today, so I'm going to beam you up to my place. Does that sound good, Pittoo?"

Dark Pit had no objections, except to being called Pittoo. Instantly, he was surrounded by a soft autumn-colored beam of light. He reached his hand out to touch one of the graceful maple leaves floating around as he was carried up into the sky. Then, everything went black as a loading screen appeared to mark Dark Pit's progress.

* * *

Dark Pit awoke to see a massive silhouette towering in front of him. He blinked and realized that the face of the entire structure (if it could be counted as such) was covered in twisting pink and green vines.

If he thought Reset Bomb Forests looked scary, they were nothing compared to this. This was as if someone had dumped a hundred of the things in one place. For all he knew, Viridi really had bombed her own palace.

Dark Pit was surprised that he even found the front door in the mess. Unlike its surroundings, it was a regular wooden door.

He pulled the knocker with a huge BANG! After that, he waited a while. He was about to knock again when the door opened to reveal not Viridi, but Arlon the Serene.

Arlon readjusted his monocle and examined the dark angel. "Who do we have here?" he asked. "If it isn't young Master Pit's twin. Mistress Viridi mentioned something like this just now."

"I'm here to speak with Viridi." said Dark Pit. "There's something I want to ask her about."

"Certainly." said Arlon. "Right this way, if you please."

Dark Pit followed Arlon into the main hall. Unlike the palace's exterior, the interior had a calming mood to it. Everything from the walls to the furniture was covered in pinkish-red and purple, and it all felt alive and growing. Soft music was playing from somewhere. Dark Pit would have stopped to admire it all if he didn't have so much on his mind at the moment.

Arlon stopped to open a nearby door. "This is the parlor." he explained. "Mistress Viridi has requested that you wait here while she prepares herself to meet with you. She might not be out for a while, so please don't mind if she makes you wait for too long."

Dark Pit nodded his head as Arlon shut the parlor door behind himself. He sat himself down on a nearby couch as he pondered the decision he was about to make.

_It's going to be hard at first, but I'm sure I'll get used to it, _he decided. _I'm sure I can stop once Pit's out of my way, right?_

Pit.

The name stuck in his mind like a thorn in his side.

Pit.

Nothing drove his motivation more than the thought of finally taking out that pipsqueak.

And above all, nothing hurt more than the irritating nickname he and Palutena had given him.

_You know, Pittoo. As in Pit Two. As in Dark Pit._

Just remembering it made him tense up.

_I_ _guess that's what you'd expect from Pit's opposite._

He held his head in his palm to silence his feelings.

_If it isn't young Master Pit's twin._

Was this all they remembered him for? For being a clone? A twin? The result of a mistake? Even the name Pandora had given him, Dark _Pit_, suggested that he was only the shadow of the goddess of light's angel.

"Enough." he said to himself, tugging a handful of hair. "I _will_ end Pit. Nothing will stop me from crushing him into the ground until he begs for mercy."

The parlor door suddenly opened and Viridi stepped through. "I hope you don't mind," she said, "But someone ate all my party cookies. I have no idea who it could be, but I'll keep investigating."

"That's fine." said Dark Pit as Viridi took a seat on the opposite facing couch. "I don't really like sweets anyway."

Viridi stared at the angel for a few seconds as if she was examining him. Dark Pit wished she wouldn't. It felt like she was staring straight into his soul.-

"Anyway," he said, "You and I both want Pit-stain gone, right?"

"Duh!" Viridi stated. "You wouldn't believe how irritating he's been! Destroying my Reset Bomb Depot, releasing my prisoner, nearly putting my commanders out of jobs..."

Viridi stiffened a little. "And to top it all off, there's the stupid way he and Palutena are always taking the humans' side! After all those two have done, there's no way I couldn't want to destroy them!"

"What if I told you that there's a way to both get what we want?" asked Dark Pit.

"Pittoo...what are you asking?"

Dark Pit stood up. "I'm saying...I'm saying I want to join The Forces of Nature."

Viridi kept silent, blinking rapidly. Then she broke out in hysteric laughter. "Ha! That's a good one Pittoo! For a second there I thought you were being serious!"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I am being serious." said Dark Pit. "Right now this is the only option for me if I'm going to take that obnoxious puppet out."

Viridi wiped a tear from her eye as she calmed herself down. "Pittoo...do you really want this? This doesn't sound like you."

"No, I think I'm going insane." he said. "But I'm going to take every chance I can get."

Viridi made a quirky little smile. She stood up, made herself as straight as possible, and said "Alright then. If you're so sure about this, then you're hired."

Dark Pit felt a little wave of surprise. Part of him had expected Viridi to say no.

"It'll be great having my own angel." Viridi said. "I think the first thing I'll have you do is make me more cookies."

"Uh, sure thing Viridi."

"Hey, it's Mistress Viridi to you now!"

"Yeah, sure thing M...Mistress...Mistress Viridi" Dark Pit choked out. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"You bet!" Viridi chirped. "Now get to work, Private!"

"But...I've never baked anything before..."

"You'll be fine." said Viridi. "It's just a batch of cookies. Actually, I might need a dozen. Can you do that?"

Instantly Dark Pit realized what exactly he had signed up for and felt his stomach sink. This was ridiculous- how were they going to beat Pit if all they did was bake cookies?

But then again, this _was_ Pit he was talking about.

**What, don't believe me? You think little Pittoo here is acting out of character? You don't believe he could ever play the puppet?  
**

**Okay then. Go ahead and doubt me. But before you leave your computer, go check Dark Pit's 'Palutena's Guidance' conversation from Super Smash Bros. 4. Just because. No other reason.**


End file.
